Rumblehorn
The Rumblehorn appeared in 2014 movie called How to Train Your Dragons 2. The Rumblehorn is a medium-sized Tracker Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. The Rumblehorn has relatively large wings, a wide torso, and a tail with a club-like hammer on the tip. Its most notable feature is the heavily armed front half of its body with firm armor plates on the neck and a large lower jaw, a battle ax-shaped muzzle, which is always digging in the dirt, looking for scents, and two, very sharp, elongated horns resembling those of ceratopsian dinosaurs, but lacking a beak. The Rumblehorn has a very acute sense of smell and is determined to track down and find anything once it has picked up the scent. In total, they look like a mix of truffle pig, a rhinoceros, a battle ax, and a scarab beetle. Rumblehorns always have their snouts to the ground, sniffing around for something edible. They can be aggressive, but they are friendly towards their riders. Their food of choice is unknown, but it is known that they are carnivorous. They are also highly intelligent and determined. They run like rhinoceroses. As shown by the still wild Skullcrusher, Rumblehorns can be very caring and protective of those who are in danger, as seen when Skullcrusher tried to warn everyone of a tidal wave heading towards Dragon's Edge. Rumblehorns appear to be solitary and elusive creatures that are rarely seen due to their keen sense of smell. Powers and Abilities * Firepower: Rumblehorns can shoot long-ranged fire "missiles" from their mouths that initially starts out as a white-hot fireball that quickly solidifies and turns to a warmer color before it ends up in a sooty, stony material when it hits its target. * Senses: As members of the Tracker Class, the Rumblehorn's powerful sense of smell allows them to find any Viking's scent from long distances, even if the material has been in the water for a long time. They can find anything based on scent alone. According to DreamWorks Dragons: To Berk and Beyond!, the only thing Rumblehorns cannot smell is dragonberries. * Strength & Combat: Rumblehorns are tremendously strong dragons, for they are able to carry large Vikings and their weapons, as well as ramming down a sea stack and a warship while flying at full speed. Judging by their body shape, it is quite possible for these dragons to charge at their opponents and impale them on their horns and to use their powerful tail as a club. * Intelligence: Rumblehorns appear to be extremely intelligent, hiding from their enemies in bushes and creating traps with their footprints. They have also been shown to attempt to chase Hiccup and the gang off Dragon's Edge by pretending to harm them and other native dragons and destroying buildings. They have even outsmarted Hiccup and the gang numerous times. * Speed & Agility: For their body size, Rumblehorns are known to have surprising speed and agility on land, and they use this to charge like rhinoceroses. As for flight, they are able to spin in the air with no difficulties at all. Their tails are flexible enough to swing all the way around to their heads. * Disaster Detecting: As shown by Skullcrusher, Rumblehorns are able to detect any disasters that will happen a few weeks early, as Skullcrusher was able to sense an oncoming tsunami before any other human or dragon on the island. * Stealth & Camouflage: Despite their large size, Rumblehorns are able to move silently. Their heavy body is able to hide in bushes in order to camouflage with their green scales. According to Eret in To Berk and Beyond!, Rumblehorns will fire a blast in the air before flying right through it. This will temporarily burn off their own scent and make them impossible for other dragons to track. * Endurance & Stamina: As shown by Skullcrusher, Rumblehorns are able to take a shot from a Singetail and fall from a high altitude to the ground and still get back up easily. They also have a large amount of stamina, as Rumblehorns have shown the ability to run at high speeds to charge at their enemies and fly farther distances than many other dragons. * Communications with Other Dragons: Rumblehorns are able to scare other dragons into the air by either roaring or pounding the ground with their heads. Weaknesses According to Eret in To Berk and Beyond!, Rumblehorns cannot smell dragonberry juice. Applying to oneself will mask the scent and make the person untrackable by a Rumblehorn. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Flying Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Literary Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe Category:Camouflaging Creatures